Death of a hero end of a nightmare
by Irish Shift
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end after the final fight with Sasuke, and Madara leaving a pregnant Sakura and hurt friends to carry on. Now three years later with a threat greater then Akatsuki Naruto's friends and family must find a way to survive.


Irish shift I got this idea while listening to 30 seconds to mars this is war and three days grace time of dying takes place at vote after pains attack slightly A U

Naruto death of

A hero

End of a Nightmare

"It's finally over" I say to Sakura as she kneels down next to me by the river that runs through the valley of the end with tears building up in her eyes bright.

"Naruto no Baka don't talk you need to save your strength" Sakura tells me trying to stem the tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura don't be foolish" I tell my long time friend and wife of the past year and a half. "We both know that I won't live through this I used to much of the foxes chakra" I tell her pointing to the mangled bodies of Sasuke, Madara, and Zetsue the last of which you could only see his head as the rest of his body was crushed by the remnants of the Madara Uchiha statue as evidence, as my vision starts to fade and my breathing becomes labored. "heh well at least I'll drag the damned fox into oblivion with me, just please make sure that our son knows that I love him and make sure that he doesn't have to grow up lonely like I did" I whisper while at the edge of my vision I see my mother, father, Sarutobi, and Ero-sennen waiting with a smile. "I have to go now Sakura tell Ba-chan I'm sorry for making her go back to doing all of that damned paperwork also tell her that the secrete to beating it is to use shadow clones and tell her not to beat herself up over this because it wasn't her fault I just want you to know that I love you Sakura Namakaze Uzumaki Haruno I love you so much".

Sakuras POV

"Naruto no NARUTO!" "No Naruto wake up please, wake up" I say shaking the now lifeless body of my husband.

"Sakura stop it's no use he's gone" Kakashi tells me rest his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"No he can't be dead" I yell at my former sensei "He can't be we were going to have a family he was going to be a father" I yell tears freely running down my cheeks as Kakashi picks up Narutos body and starts to head back towards Konoha followed by everyone who had followed Naruto in hopes of being able to help him.

Back in Konoha

Sakuras POV

Everyone in the village stood gathered around the North gate of Konoha waiting for the ninjas to return from their battle with the orange masked ninja that had attacked earlier demanding that the demon be handed over to him.

"Hey I think I see something" a civilian yells out from the front. "Yeah it's the ninja who went out after the masked man and look Hatake is carrying the demon" the same civilian yells out excitedly! "I…. I think the demon is dead! It is the demon is dead" another civilian yells out prompting a cheer from the gathered civilians.

"Quite" a anbu says after hearing the cheer from the crowd! "Do you fools even realize that your cheering for the death of a hero" the anbu asks furiously?

"What do you mean anbu san" a civilian asks "he wasn't a hero?" "Yeah "another person in the crowd speaks up "If anything that demon killed our hero".

"You idiots" the anbu yells! "Godaime sama permission to revile all pertinent S-class secrets pertaining to the fallen Rokudamie Sama" the anbu asks?

"Permission granted Inu "says a furiously shaking Tsunade "and then I want those fools that spoke out against Naruto killed" Tsunade says to the anbu agent.

"Hai Godaime Sama also permission to remove my mask" Inu asks Tsunade?

"For what reason Inu" Tsunade asks even though she's pretty sure she knows already?

"I feel that my words will carry more weight with my mask removed" Inu tells Tsunade.

"And you know that by removing your mask and revealing your face to the public that you will be required to retire from the ranks as an anbu agent" Tsunade asks Inu?

"Yes Godamie sama I do" the anbu replies. "I was planning on retiring from anbu to take a team this rotation anyway" Inu says removing his mask to revile Kiba Inuzaka also known as the War dog and the Bloodhound of Konoha in the bingo books. (Fool credit of the title War dog of Konoha goes to my friend devilezxknight86)

"Inuzaka Sama what secretes do you know that we don't that pertains to the late Rokudamie that we do not" one of the civilians ask?

"Well for starters that it was because of him and his father that the Kyuubi didn't destroy Konohagakura nineteen years ago" Kiba say's pausing for a moment to let the implications of what he just said sink in.

"You lie" the civilian who first spotted the returning group says. "Theres no way that the demon brat was the son of our Yondamie and what do you mean our Rokudamie" the pink haired civilian bitch that had started the cheer screeches. (I'll give you three guesses who she is and the first two don't count)

"Yes mother he was" a choked up angry voice yells at the pink haired civilian.

I just glares at my mother "I'm talking about the fact that he was the Yondamie son and whats more he was just made our Rokudamie yesterday"

"Sakura stop spewing these lies at once" my mother hisses at me.

"No mother I won't "I tell her" because they're not lies and whats more it was because of Naruto that Orouchimarus sand sound invasion of Konoha where our beloved Sandamie Hokage died failed, it was because of Naruto that Tsunade returned to the village, it was because of Naruto that Pain was defeated, it was because of naruto that the Uchihas plan was foiled, it was because of Naruto that Akatski was defeated, and it was with Narutos sacrifice that he dragged the Kyuubi was dragged into oblivion" Sakura yells at the stunned crowd. "Because Naruto lived and never gave into his depression, his loneliness, or his pain that we all survived for another day. And in his final act on this plain instead of releasing his burden which I can assure you would have come to finish this village off, not for sealing it but to avenge its host for the pain caused to him, all because you idiots couldn't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed in" I yell tears starting to run down my cheeks again. "And you dare to cheer for his death" I ask the assembled crowd in open disgust?

"Sakura why do you care so much about this" my mother asks me? "After all he was a demon at worst, and a weapon for the use of the council at best" she says in what she thinks is a comforting reasonable voice.

"Why do I care" I ask my mother as everyone around them leans in around me, like it was some big secret? "You want to know why I care Fallopia" I ask. "I care because that's what a good wife does" I say shocking everyone around me except for my closest friends because they already knew.

"What did you just say?" Fallopia asks me in a very low very cold whisper filled with outrage.

"You heard me the first time mother" I tell Fallopia, but I guess you didn't understand so I'll tell you again" I say with a smirk at the growing rage on my mother's face. "As of eighteen months ago my name has been Sakura Namakaze Uzumaki Haruno" I tell my mother, and you want to know something else mother" I ask with a vicious smirk on my face "I'm pregnant with Naruto's child isn't it so exciting mother" I ask her?

"Stop calling me that you whore" Fallopia screeches spiting on the ground at my feet. "You're no daughter of mine you demons whore." Fallopia yells. "How could you marry him after what he did to your father" Fallopia asks in a rage?" It was because of your father trying to do the village a favor by killing that DEMON that he was killed!" Fallopia Haruno says and would have continued if it weren't for Tsunade.

"Enough" Tsunade yells while taking Narutos lifeless body into her trembling arms. "I want all those who spoke out against the Rokudamie Hokage arrested and publicly executed after a long talk with Ibiky and Anko" Tsunade says "and Sakura I'd like to see you in Naruto's… I mean my office" Tsunade tells me

"Hai Hokage Sama" twenty anbu say after they land around the edge of the crowd "What are the charges a anbu wearing a snake mask asks secretly hoping to get them off."

"The charges are treason and the unauthorized braking of the Hokages law" Tsunade says

"Yes Hokage sama but can we wait for a moment" I ask in a low tone of voice as I watch as my former mother is arrested?

"Fallopia Japonica Haruno You are hereby under arrest for treason and the unauthorized breaking of the Sandamies law" an anbu wearing a kitsune mask tells her. (Don't you just love irony?)

"Sakura Namakaze Uzumaki Haruno" someone says grabbing my arm turning around to see the anbu wearing the snake mask.

"Yes" I ask confused at what was happening?

"You are hereby under arrest on the charge of the unauthorized breaking of the Sandamies law" the hebi anbu intones starting to put her into hand cuffs.

"Hebi what are you doing release her at once" Tsunade tells the anbu agent angrily!

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage but I can't do that she broke the Sandamies law and must be executed" the hebi anbu says smirking under his mask because if she shows favoritism towards a criminal the Danzo can use that to get her kicked out of the Hokages office.

"Ah but that's the beauty of it" Tsunade says smirking "She didn't break the third's law."

"What do you mean" hebi asks "You only gave Inuzaka sama permission to speak of those secrets" hebi says confused.

"Ah but that's the beauty of that law" Tsunade says with a grin "In the second paragraph in the third through fifth line it clearly states that in the result of death the Jinchuuriki's family be it through blood, marriage, or adoption may revile his statues as a Jinchuuriki if they feel the need is pertinent" Tsunade says with a grin and "I believe that due to her marriage of Naruto that Sakura qualifies as family therefore she did not break the thirds law. Oh and tell Danzo that if he should try to abduct Mrs Namakaze Uzumaki Ha… ."

"Stop right there Tsunade Sama" I say cutting her off. "Please I no longer consider myself a Haruno" I tell her "I mean you heard Fallopia she said it herself I'm no daughter of hers" I say with a hurt smile.

"Very well then" Tsunade says "tell Danzo that if he tries to abduct Mrs. Namakaze Uzumaki here again then I will have him executed. Also tell him that he has two weeks to ACTUALLY dismantle his root program or yet again I will have him executed for treason, and I'll know if it's done or not and if it's not I know where all the root basses are." Tsunade says in a shaking voice as the now reviled root agent released Sakura.

"If you don't mind me asking lady Hokage how did you know that I was not what I appeared to be?" The root agent asks not even bothering to deny that he was part of root.

"It was the way that you talked and the mask that you wore that gave you away" Tsunade says with a frown before turning and walking towards the Hokages tower with me in tow behind her.

In the Hokages office

Sakuras pov

"Tell me did he suffer much?" Tsunade asks me with tears in her eyes as she collapses into the seat behind her desk.

"No Hokage sama."

"Stop Sakura you don't have to call me that" Tsunade tells me with a watery smile. "Just call me Ba-chan

"Why I know you where my sensei but still" I say with a confused look on my face? "And anyway don't you hate being called that" I ask her?

"No Sakura I didn't" she tells me I didn't like him calling me it in public because it put him in danger of breaking an triple S rank secrete heck the only reason he did it was because he hoped one of you guys would figure it out" Tsunade tells me with a wet chuckle. No the reason I want you to call me that is because and keep in mind what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room Sakura not yet anyway" Tsunade tells me.

"Did you ever wonder why Jiraiya took on the fourth Hokage, Narutos father as his apprentice" Tsunade ask me? "Or why Naruto was able to call me ba-chan without getting himself killed" Tsunade asks me? "Or why he was so torn up when Jiraiya died fighting against pain"?

"No not really" I tell her although I'm almost positive I know where she's going with this. "I figured it him calling you ba-chan was just a lack of respect, as for Jiraiya the old pervert well he was one of the first people to ever really train Naruto and I never really thought about why Jiraiya would want to train his father." I tell Tsunade "wait are you telling me you three were related somehow"? I ask her more to get a confirmation than anything else?

"Yes Tsunade tells me with a smile I was his ba-chan and Jiraiya was his JiJi" Tsunade tells me laughing a little at the look of shock on my face.

"How did the two of you end up together?" I ask Tsunade shocked even though I saw it coming.

"He came over to comfort me after Dan died and we ended up having a one night stand" Tsunade tells me smiling slightly at the memory.

"And that one night stand led to Minato didn't it" I ask her? "But how did he end up with the last name Namakaze and why do the history books say that he was a war orphan" I ask Tsunade with a frown on my face as I try and figure the question out.

"Yeah" Tsunade says before laughing miserably at the mention of Minato being an orphan and says "that was a joke that Sensei, Jiraiya, and I shared that unfortunately was overheard by the secretary at the time" Tsunade tells me as for how Minato got his last name not a lot of people know this but Namakaze was the last name of Jiraiya's family.

"So my real fool name is Sakura Namakaze Uzumaki Senju" I ask Tsunade?

"Yes it is but where getting off track here" Tsunade says her eyes bright with tears and her voice tight with emotion. "Did he suffer much at the end, what were his last words; did he give you anything to tell me?" Tsunade asks me trying to get a picture of her grandsons last moments on earth.

"No he didn't suffer much, though he did tell me pretty much everything hurt" I tell her pausing to give her a moment before continuing. "As for his last words he told me that he loved me and to make sure our son didn't grow up lonely like he had to" I tell her tears now rolling freely down my face as I think of my husband's last moments. " He did tell me to tell you not to beat yourself up over this, that there was nothing you could have done to save him and that he was sorry that he made you have to go back to doing all of that paperwork but suggested that you try using Shadow clones to help lighten the load somewhat" I tell her. "Now ba-chan if you don't mind I want to go lay down for a while" I tell her getting a small smile from my using ba-chan

"Ok she tells me go take it easy" she tells me" and make sure that you keep my great grandson safe."

"Ba-chan you do realize it's too soon to tell if it's a boy or a girl right" I ask her?

"Yeah but if Naruto believed it was going to be a boy then it will probably be a boy" Tsunade says with a smile. "Now go home and take it easy" Tsunade tells me with a smile as I leave.

Well tell me what you think right now I have this as a one shot but I might make it into a multi chapter story if you tell me you want me to in you reviews


End file.
